mummyfandomcom-20200222-history
Nizam Toth
Nizam Toth was a Medjai warrior that deflected to evil and attempted to destroy the Medjai order. Biography Early Life Known as the only warrior that betrayed the order of Medjai, Nizam Toth was once a well-trusted member of the order; at a young age, he discovered The Dark Temple, the dark energies of which Toth felt would make the Medjai unstoppable. The elders, however, rejected this idea, believing this would corrupt the Medjai rather than strengthen them. Toth soon after wielded the dark energies and attacked the elders, after which he was excommunicated. In the past, Ardeth Bay himself underestimated Toth and was almost killed; as punishment for his misdeeds, Toth was incarcerated in a prison run by the Medjai order. Escape One night, while awaiting his repast of oatmeal, Toth plotted to escape, using his pet rat that he had domesticated in prison. Fadil, the young guard sent to deliver Toth's meal to his cell, balked at Toth, stating that since he was old he would pose no threat, but was warned by Tariq, an old Medjai and chief guard of the prison, of Toth's history. That night, Fadil took Toth's food to his cell and mocked the old renegade, to which Toth deployed his pet rat on Fadil, along with many other rats that he had hidden in his robes. While Fadil writhed about covered in rats, Toth escaped his cell and was almost impeded by Tariq, who attempted to seal the cell door, which was stopped as Toth kicked a wooden table into the doorway. Tariq seized a sword from a wall and called out that Toth was not free until he passed through Tariq, which Toth derided, using Tariq's strikes with the blade to cut through his shackles and violently threw the old guard aside, escaping the prison to vow vengeance on Ardeth Bay, expecting to steal the Medallion of the Medjai, and destroy the Medjai order itself. Nizam Toth soon reached the secret area where Medjai trained in their ways and cast a spell on himself that would return his youth, turning him from an old man to a younger warrior. Soon after, Toth captured Ardeth Bay and set fire to the training area, prompting the young students undergoing Medjai training to attempt to track Toth and bring back Ardeth, but almost all of the students were captured by Toth. Only Alex O'Connell and Yanit, a female student undergoing Medjai training, managed to escape Toth's grip and free the Medjai students, along with Ardeth, from Toth. Toth was defeated, but swore that he would obtain his revenge eventually. Dealings with Imhotep Some time later, Imhotep found and formed an alliance with Toth, realising they had common enemies and the former desiring to use The Dark Temple's energies to corrupt Alex O'Connell and turn him to their side. Imhotep promised him Ardeth in return to do with however he desired, much to Toth's pleasure. The two travelled to Nigeria to reach the Temple, leaving behind an obvious trail to lead Alex and the others in. Soon after, the duo tricked Alex into becoming exposed to the dark energies, converting him to their side. Ardeth, Rick and Jonathan arrived shortly after, where Toth fought Ardeth again, telling him he would win their third encounter. However, he is taken off-guard when Alex, with Rick's help, became the first known person to overcome the dark energies, to which Toth unsuccessfully attempts to corrupt all of them, leading to Imhotep becoming restrained by the dark energies and Toth getting sucked into the wellspring as the others attempt to destroy the Temple. Encounter in Duat Toth ended up in Duat, where he once again encountered the O'Connells and Ardeth, along with the Minotaur. While unleashing a scorpion-like beast on them, Toth attempted to commandeer the boat needed to cross the River of Truth. Alex attempted to stop him but was overpowered, Toth scoffing and mocking him over the claims of the Minotaur and Ardeth that Alex was the next Supreme Medjai. Before he could finish him off, however, he was attacked by Ardeth, who tricked Toth into losing his balance and falling into the River, seemingly finishing him for good. Despite their victory over Toth, however, Alex's near-defeat at his hands cemented his doubts over whether he is truly the Supreme Medjai, feeling that if he truly was that then he should've been able to defeat him alone. These doubts soon after caused the boat to catch fire and sink, with him and the others barely able to escape before it went under. Behind the Scenes Nizam Toth was voiced by Michael T. Weiss. Category:Medjai Category:Egyptian Category:Males Category:Antagonists